I Don't Care
by fanofNC
Summary: In which Will Darcy finds a song that perfectly describes his life. (First work in this fandom, so please read and review!)


Will groaned, slumping further into the plastic chair. Music was blasting, Charles was off to who-knows-where, and high school students were dancing with questionable skills. Oh, and Caroline Bingley was probably about to stumble into him pretty soon.

Why Charles thought chaperoning a high school dance was a good idea was beyond him. It's not a good place for a date in any way, shape, or form. All Will managed to figure out was that this was where Charles' newest girlfriend's sister taught English Lit, and asked Jane to help out, who asked Charles, who dragged his sisters and Will into this.

A high school dance was the last place he wanted to be at right now. Georgie got hurt at the last one she went to, and she's still barely recovering.

_I'm at a party I don't wanna be at_

The song perfectly resonated his thoughts.

He'd gotten so annoyed at this song. It was being played in every darn market and every darn mall!

This was the first time he didn't react to this song with immediate animosity.

But it described his present state perfectly, so he would allow it to play while he wallowed in his annoyance on a plastic chair behind the refreshment table with a can of coke.

_And I don't ever wear a suit and tie_

Because if you did, some drunk high schooler would spoil it, so no one bothered to dress too nicely.

_Wonderin' if I could sneak out the back_

Could he?

No, he promised Charles and Jane that he would help, because if he didn't, it would make his life worse than it already was.

_Nobody's even lookin' me in my eyes_

Except that gaggle of girls that kept giggling and looking at him. Caroline Bingley was probably like that less than a decade ago, which makes him want to avoid the group at all costs. He swore that group kept growing, though he couldn't fathom why they'd be interested. He's twenty-seven, for goodness sake! Sure, he had decent looks, that much he knew, but it didn't explain why sixteen-year-olds would want to hunt him down.

Wait, wait, someone caught his eyes and was walking over. He pulled on his best scowl and stared at his coke.

"You look lonely," a feminine voice remarked.

He glared at the coke determinedly.

"Might I ask what you're doing here?"

"No," Will answered flatly.

"Well, then," the female huffed, then plopped down in the chair adjacent to his.

He turned his glare on her. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Waiting for you to talk."

"Have you considered the possibility that I want to be alone and that I won't talk to a random student?"

"First, no one who goes to chaperone a high school dance should be feeling down in the dumps, unless it was because of the students, which I highly doubt is true in your case." She paused, then smirked at him. "Second, I'm not a student." She pointed at a name tag sticker on her shirt. "I'm a teacher. But thanks for the compliment."

He spluttered. "I'm sorry! Look, I didn't mean to belittle you or anything by thinking you a student."

She waved him off. "Look, I took it as a compliment, alright?"

"Still, I should apologize. I think my brain was messed up by Caroline Bingley and that group of girls over there."

The woman- he couldn't see her name tag anymore, and neglected to catch her name when he could see it- laughed. "Caroline Bingley? Sister of Charles?"

"You know them?" Will inquired, looking at her in surprise.

"Charles is my sister Jane Bennet's boyfriend."

"Oh, so you're that Bennet sister who teaches here!"

"Yeah."

"Well, then." He grinned and extended his hand. "I'm Will Darcy."

"Lizzy Bennet." She grinned at him. "So, what's it like having Caroline Bingley on your tail all the time?"

* * *

Will looked around the room. This was far too familiar- the crowd, the noise, the smell, the music-

The music!

He frantically scanned the room for a familiar face. _Where did everyone I know go?_

A hand slipped into his from behind him. "What are you looking for?"

He couldn't stop the ridiculous grin that spread over his face. "You."

Lizzy looked at him quizzically. "Me?"

"Yes, you. I want to dance to this song with you."

"You? Voluntarily dance at a social event? Will, are you alright?"

"Come on, Lizzy," he whined.

Lizzy laughed. "Fine, since you asked."

Will pulled Lizzy's hand after a few beats. "Listen to the song, Liz. It's a perfect description of you and me."

_I'm at a party I don't wanna be at_

_And I don't ever wear a suit and tie_

_Wonderin' if I could sneak out the back_

_Nobody's even lookin' me in my eyes_

"That was me the night we met at the high school dance we chaperoned."

Lizzy looked at him in surprise, eyes wide.

_Then you take my hand_

_Finish my drink, say, "Shall we dance?" Hell, yeah_

_You know I love you, did I ever tell you?_

_You make it better like that_

"Then you chanced upon me, and just like that, my life was changed, Lizzy. I do love you, Liz."

Lizzy laughed, wiping away some tears. "Oh, Will, I love you too." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Now, love, we dance."

**AN: My first piece in P&P! I know it's not my best work (there are some other things I've written for other fandoms), but the song got stuck in my head and won't go away until I typed this out. Constructive criticism, your thoughts, and advice are all highly appreciated, and if you have ideas for stories, feel free to throw them at me! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
